


Where the love light gleams

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Modern AU, Winter, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: Christmas in the Emrys/Smith household





	

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you agenderemrys for the prompt. Sorry I chickened out of doing the background. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Will Be Our Year (Took a Long Time to Come)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159655) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)




End file.
